fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Skull vs Blood Rain
This is a side story to Nowie's The Tale of Team Moon Drop story. The Job "Nora, please come here a moment." Innith Aqune called to the raven haired woman who's life she had saved. "Yes, Innith-sama?" Nora Valentine asked, walking up to the pseudo angel. "A certain woman has caught the attention of the others and they would like you to go and find her and recruit her into QuadDracoras." Innith said. "Who is she and I'll find her and bring her back." Nora replied. "Her name is Maria Shields, she's also called 'The Woman who Wields the Sword of 1,000 Elements'." Innith said. "She's a member of...what was it called? Ten Uma Ken?" "10 Unmei no Ken." Nora corrected politely. "Yes!" Innith said, then she thought for a moment. "Ah! You're one of them too aren't you?" "Yes." Nora replied. "Well then!" Innith said happily. "You should be able to convince her easily, right?" "Of course, Innith-sama." Nora replied. With a nod from Innith, Nora turned and left to go find Maria Shields. Walking to the door, Nora suddenly had a thought "Uhh...Innith-sama?" "Yeah? What's up?" Innith asked. Slightly fidgeting, Nora nervously asked "Umm...why's she so interesting?" Innith wondered for a few moments before giggling and saying "I have no idea. Kharlan said he found her interesting" Raising her eyebrow, Nora simply stared at Innith who, after a few seconds, got the question. Sighing, she said to the swordswoman "No...I don't know if Maria is strong or not" Recieving the answer, Nora then proceeded to cock her head to the left "Once again Nora, I don't know what sort of sword she uses..." Nodding her head, Nora then cocked her head to the right, annoying Innith as she answered once again "How would I know what magic she uses?" Then, Nora raised both eyebrows while tilting her head to the left "What...I don't know what that mean" "Oh right sorry. It's my new "How do I find her" look" Nodding her head, Innith opened her mouth and paused..."oops sorry, I don't know that either" "...Is she in this country?" "Probably not" Irratably sighing, Nora simply nodded her head and walked out of the guild onto the vast plains that surrounded their castle. Once outside, Nora sighed and drew her blade, watching as it glinted in the sunlight. Maria Shields...well now that was a name she hadn't heard for quite some time. "The Sword of 1000 Elements...how annoying" Nora said to herself. Absent mindedly swinging her sword around, Nora looked up at the sky as she walked, ignoring the number of trees that were being cleared because of her antics. "...so...how do I find this woman?" Tripping over a root, she looked up and then looked around before realizing that...she was lost. Her sword was stuck in a tree quite some distance away and the trail that she supposedly cut was lost in the thick expanse of trees and vines. Cursing, the swordswoman kicked a tree trunk and sat underneath her blade; wondering what she was supposed to do. The Quarry The woman known as Maria Shields was just intering the country of Seven from Bosco. A shiver ran the course of her body and she couldn't help but wonder if someone was wishing her ill fortune. "Wouldn't be a surprise..." she murmured to herself. "I haven't exactly made myself well liked with the Magic Council of any country." She continued walking into Seven, heading in the direction of QuadDracoras though she didn't know that herself. She hadn't actually been in Seven before, though she knew she was on their wanted list like everywhere else. "Damned sword." Maria growled silently and leering at the blade hanging on her left hip. She knew the rumors of her blade, Shiroizugaikotsu, that it had been forged with the bones of a slain demon. "Damned Demon Slayer that provided your bones." Maria looked away from her blade and was sure she heard it chuckling at her. She then realized that she had walked into a small boarder town and sighed. Her stomache was starting to hurt from hunger, her last meal was interrupted by Bosco's version of Rune Knights and she didn't get to even eat. 'Bastards...' she thought as she headed for the town's small inn. The inn was completely empty and she then realized that the entire town was totally silent. "Damn." Maria sighed. "Did I just walk into a Ghost Town? ...Figures." She leaned against the bar counter and heard the wood creak and groan in protest. "Abandoned for quite some time too." she added as she looked at the deep coating of dust. Then she stood up and went behind the counter. "Well maybe there's something left here that's still safe to eat." Crouching down, she opened several cupboards however, to her immense disappointment; there was nothing in there. Irritated, Maria walked outside and simply flopped down onto the ground, staring at the blue sky as her stomach dramatically rumbled. From her hip, the Shiroizugaikotsu chuckled, at which point Maria unsheathed it and held it above her, staring directly into her reflection. "...Hey, stupid sword; if you don't want to be left out here in the middle of nowhere, you better take me somewhere where there's food" Maria threatened. With no response coming from the sword, she sighed and dropped the sword, spacing out, not knowing that somebody was approaching her. "Umm...excuse me" Her eyes practically flipping open, Maria stared at the boy above her "Umm...are you alright?" Turning over, she said "I am now...hopefully" Simply staring down at her with a bewildered expression on his face, the boy asked "Umm...are you...by any chance, do you need some help?" "Oh! Yes please! Could you possibly spare some food for me?" Maria begged. "Umm...ok?" ---- ---- Quickly "stuffing" her mouth with food and then taking a large gulp of water, Maria leaned back and sighed, content with how she was feeling and completely satisfied. Opening her eyes, she saw the boy and what she assumed to be the rest of the town looking at her in a mixture of awe and shock. Slightly embarassed, she quickly regained her composure, cleared her throat and asked in a formal tone "So...may I ask *ahem* may I ask, why the town was abandoned?" From underneath of the table, her sword menacingly chuckled. Excusing herself, Maria unsheathed it and threw it out the window in irritation, accidently sending it flying into another person's home. Completely undisturbed by this action, the boy replied "Oh well umm...you see, our town's underneath the control of a Dark Guild you see. And every now and then they ask for some kind of money" "You haven't gone to the Magic Council regarding this issue?" At this point, a particularly old man stepped forward and answered Maria's question "Unfortunately, the Council of Seven cannot help us" Raising an eyebrow, Maria asked "Why not? Is this place off the map or something?" "No...it's not that. The Council is perhaps one of the worst councils in Earthland. Rather than helping the country, they do nothing but ignore the pleas of help, only paying attention if it relates to a Lost Magic" "Hmm...sounds particularly shady if you ask me" "It's particularly annoying. As well as that, they make no effort to hide the fact that those who do not wield any magic are despised. If only we could go to Pilse Navarina..." "Pills?" "Pilse" the boy corrected. "It's this citadel way up north that's home to a million non-mages" "Sounds like paradise if you ask me" The crowd before her laughed at this. Seeing her confusion, the boy said "It is however, getting there is a real problem. If Pilse Navarina was a treasure chest, the area around it would be filled with Dragons and Cannons" "...I don't get it" "What I'm trying to say is that, the area surrounding the citadel is chock full of Dark Guilds and Monsters" Realization hit Maria rather late "Oh! I get it, so it's like a wall that shoots out fire if you get close to it!" The boy sighed and muttered "Yeah...something like that...I think?" Stretching her shoulders, Maria said "Well alright, about the food...instead of me giving you money, how about I go and destroy this guild for you?" Hope and Joy filled several of the faces in the room, the rest full of skepticism. "Well...before we go though, let me get my sword" "...We?" "Yes "we", I need somebody to take me there" Timidly putting his hand up, the boy volunteered for the job. Looking at him, Maria simply grinned and said "Perfect" The Man Caught in the Middle Atama sighed, from inside the inn. He was currently traveling in Seven, for no real reason. He felt something was here, but it all came up to nothing. His blade, Mokushiroku, was resting on an endtable. "Nothing, again. I'm not sure, but this time, something felt......different." He decided to get up, and go for a walk. Grabbing his black jacket, then situating it in the right way, He left the inn. It wasn't 15 minutes, before someone tried to mug him. "Seriously!? I literally just stepped out of the inn." He said, his blue eyes meeting the muggers. Atama sighed again, before taking the mugger down, with a few moves. "I'm really starting to not like this place." He said, going back to the inn. Paying the man up front, and grabbing his blade, Atama left, not sure where he was going. He yawned. "Another day. Another stupid fight." He then started walking. The Hunt Truly Begins Nora had fetched her blade from the tree and began searching for a way out of the woods she was in. A dozen more trees were felled as the sword bearer found herself standing infront of one of the small Dark Guilds that QuadDracoras had for cannon fodder. "Perfect." she smirked and entered the building. The hubbub that was in the building ceased instantly when Nora entered. The silence was almost deafening, no one even seemed to breath until finally the Guild Master came forward. He and Nora stared at each other for what seemed like it lasted hours, but after a few seconds the Master dropped his eyes and bowed to her. "What can we do for you, #5 of QuadDracoras?" the heavily muscled man asked. "I'm looking for a woman." Nora replied. "She's called Maria Shields. Find her for me and I won't destroy you all." "Of course!" the Guild Master replied then turned to the rest of the building. "YOU HEARD HER! GET TO WORK!" The guild members all roared in agreement and charged out of the building to scour the countryside to find the woman and, more importantly, save their lives. Nora then turned to face the Guild's Master again. "Why are you still here?" she asked in an even tone. "You go too." Without saying a word the man ran out after his subordinants. Nora then left to send more guilds to find Maria as well. "The more morons I have out stirring up the dust." she said. "The fewer places I need to look." ---- ---- Out in the forests, Maria was walking with her guide, holding a conversation with him about the difference between Dark and Light Guilds "So, while one is good, the other is bad. Get it?" "Not really..." Sighing, the swordswoman found a tree stump and sat down on it, before asking the boy "How much farther is it?" Looking at his map, he mumbled some things that Maria assumed to be calculations before she was told "About another 4 hours if we walk without stopping" Sighing, she drew out her blade and said "Well, we should probably get some rest before entering enemy territory..." At this remark, the boy immedietly stiffened. Noticing his discomfort, she asked "What's up?" "Umm...we're already in enemy territory" Processing her thoughts, Maria stared at her guide before promptly standing up. Swinging her Shiroizugaikotsu, the legendary swordswoman commanded the boy to tell her which way she should be going. "Wait...aren't we resting?" "Tad bit stupid to do that in enemy territory" "Oh...ok" Noticing the child's discomfort, Maria sighed and said "Look, not your fault. All newbies make mistakes alright? Just a matter of how bad it is...and this is pretty bad" His discomfort quickly turning to guilt, the boy sadly apologized "Sorry...I'm really sorry..." Raising her eyebrow, Maria said "Oh wait...no, I don't mean the mistake you made of leading me into enemy territory without telling me. I'm talking about this situation" Looking around, the boy realized that they had become surrounded by several people, practically radiating with menace. From the circle that they had quickly formed, a bulky man stepped forward. Dressed in a black robe with a cloth covering his face, the man asked in a deep voice "...Maria Shields I presume?" "Maybe. Does it matter?" "It is simply a matter of whether or not you should be killed" "So...if I wasn't Maria Shields..." "Then you would be killed right now" "Hmm...I see...and if I was?" "Then we would guide you to our commander, Nora Valentine" Raising her eyebrow, it had nearly become a pernament arch. "Nora Valentine...why was a newbie like her looking after somebody like me?" Clearing her throat, Maria said "As much as I am interested, I have a guild to go and destroy so I'll have to kindly decline your offer" A chuckle rippled through the circle of dark mages surrounding the pair in the middle. Finding the situation ridiculously laughable, the man said "...Do you honestly think that you would be able to defeat a dark guild before one of us kills that child by your side?" Now it was her turn to laugh. The man noticed that Maria was slightly out of breath...perhaps she was nervous? Opening her arms wide apart, the swordswoman asked "Really now? I wasn't aware that a bunch of corpses counted as a Dark Guild" His eyes widening, the man looked around to find all the members of his guild had been killed. Gritting his teeth, he lunged towards Maria, snarling before having a bone white blade shoved into his chest. Smirking down at her opponent, Maria simply said "It's a shame that you became a Dark Mage...if you hadn't, you may have passed as one of those guys that work at the council" Before sliding her blade out, watching the man's body collapse onto the floor. Wiping the blood off of her blade, Maria turned around to see that the boy had fainted. From the way he was positioned, Maria assumed that he had fallen unconscious when they had been surrounded. Sighing, she picked him up and laid him down away from the former "Guild", muttering to herself "...Newbie" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Atama had been walking for a while now, in a forest. "Damn it!" He said, stopping. "I don't want a fight right now.." He said, as around 6 new people appeared around him. "We are looking for someone." Said one of them, obviously in charge. "So? What's that gotta do with me?" "You match a description of someone else we want, from the Unmei no kenshi." Atama's eyes narrowed at that. "You want my blade, don't ya? Well, come and get it." He said, drawing the blade. Intantly, a loud humming noise cut through the air. Several rotating parts were turning, creating friction, and sparks. Atama smiled, and released a wide blast of fire, knocking almost all of them off their feet. Atama lept on their leader, knocking him down, as well, plunging his blade into his chest as he did so. Some of the other had gotten up, and Atama released a jet of flame at them, scorching their clothes, lighting them up on fire. That's when the last of them were ready to attack. Blasting him with Darkness Magic, Atama created a wall of flame, to block it, then, kicking it up, he made it even hotter, moments later turning white. Atama then sent this wall straight at the last of the gang, effectivly wiping them out. Wiping his sweat off, he continued on his merry way, not knowing that someone could've seen his little display of power. Confrontation - Three Swords of Destiny The white fire had effectively acted as a beacon drawing two women towards it like moths. "They kicked up more dust than I thought they would." Nora said as she stepped into the scorched clearing. "Seems they managed to find the infamous Atama Chitose, but not-" "Maria Shields?" Maria cut Nora off as she came into the blackened circle as well. "Well, my job really has been far easier than I thought it would be." Nora smirked. "Three of the 10 Unmei no Kenshi in one place..." Atama muttered. "This won't end well, will it?" "It'll end peacefully if the both of you simply come with me, back to QuadDracoras and join us." Nora replied. "And if we refuse?" Maria challenged, Shiroizugaikotsu out and influencing her mood. "I'll kill you both here and now." Nora answered, drawing Chino-Ame. All three swords gleamed in the sun light and Shiroizugaikotsu could be heard laughing at the situation by the three swordsmen. "Tch." Maria resheathed her demon blade and sighed. "I really don't feel like fighting right now." "What about you, White Flame?" Nora asked the wielder of Mokushiroku. "Sword of 1,000 Elements has agreed to come peacefully." Atama stood there for a few seconds then he resheathed his sword. "I think I've spilled enough blood for now." he said, but kept his eye on Nora still holding Chino-Ame. She smirked and resheathed the sharpest of the ten swords. "Good, now follow me." Nora said and she turned on her heel and headed back towards QuadDracora's base. She glanced over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure that Atama and Maria were still following. The Request of the Unreasonable Apostle The journey to the Dark Guild of QuadDracoras was surprisingly short. Compared to when she had first ventured out to find Maria Shields, Nora was amazed out how easy it was to navigate through the dense forest. It wasn't the fact that a small fraction of the forest had been cut down by her antics, nor was it the fact that a large section of it was now a pile of rot thanks to her magic. It was because Maria had decided to attack Nora when the forest was within sight. Within an hour of the trio meeting each other, Nora noticed Maria whispering to Atama whenever Nora wasn't checking. Curiosity got the better of her and, the Bloody Autumn eventually asked "I noticed you've been talking to each other...is it something I should know about?" Maria had then replied "No...not particularly. How far away are we from the Guild?" At this Nora had put a finger on her chin and taken a deep thought. Calculating, she replied "Oh...I'd say we have an hour or so till we even see it. And by then, it should be in the middle of the Afternoon. I should also point out that the Guild is on top of a hill...why did you want to know?" It was at this that Maria had drawn out her snow white blade. Seeing it glint in the sunlight like a sparkling diamond, Nora heard the woman of 1000 Elements mutter "Just wanted to know if you would have any reinforcements..." before being assaulted with a fearsome wave of flames. Leaping back, Nora drew out her own blade and was about to use her primary magic before bringing her blade up, defending against a strike from Atama that would have sliced her head cleanly. Hearing him click his tongue, Nora ducked underneath his legs and came back up, facing his back. Lunging forwards, Maria diverted Nora's strike with a dense blast of Wind Magic, before Atama himself turned around and sliced at Nora's neck. Narrowly dodging, she retreated several steps into the safety of the shadows that the nearby trees provided. Hearing a rustle behind her, the pressured swordswoman turned around to see a shape leap out towards her. Instinct took over and Nora leapt sidewards, dodging a blade of Darkness, no doubt from Maria's magic. Puffing slightly from the surprise attack, Nora taunted "Ha! Is this all that two of the Unmei no Kenshi can do against me?" Smirking, Maria replied "Not necessarily..." Watching her eyes, Nora saw them flicker to a spot behind her. Feeling the immense heat, she turned around and saw Atama, engulfed in overwhelmingly bright, white flames. "You took your time..." Maria taunted "Oh hush, this is fairly hard to use in one go" Atama replied. With a grim smile, Nora sheathed her blade and splayed both hands outwards, her right facing Atama and her left facing Maria. "Careful Atama...I haven't seen what she can do other than fancy tricks with her sword" "Yeah yeah, well I'm more than ready...sorry Nora but the Unmei no Kenshi doesn't need somebody that leads others around. We're all members of the same organization, nobody has the right to lead the other member. Goodybye Nora Valentine...don't worry, we'll find somebody much more suitable to replace your position" Barking out a laugh, Nora just said "Come at me then!" Before Atama yelled out "White Flame Spear!". The holy white spear was thrown towards Nora. Perhaps a few seconds before she was hit, Nora yelled out "Fast Forward" as her right eye was replaced by a magic symbol. Watching the flame grow weaker, she grinned in satisfaction but it quickly turned into fear as she realised that the spear was still strong. Cursing, she crossed her arms and braced against the overwhelming heat; and then the immense explosion that followed afterwards. Casually yawning, Maria commented on the crater that Atama had made with his attack "Don't...don't you think that was a tad bit excessive? I mean, I know you tried to kill her and all however..." walking to the edge and peering down the crater, she finished her sentence "I don't think we'll even have any ashes to go through to find her sword" Atama however, was still frowning as he picked his sword up from the ground next to him. Observing the crater that he had created, he pondered on how he could have sworn he saw Nora cast two spells. One had been to reduce the intensity of his flames...what was the other one? Hearing a soft burrowing sound underneath of him, the White Flame looked down and then immedietly leapt away. Maria asked "What's wrong?" but her question was answered a split second later. The ground on which Atama had been standing on suddenly started crumbling away, turning the circular crater into a cylinder. And at the bottom of the cylinder, there stood Nora with rather dangerous burns but nevertheless, burning with fury. "You guys...I was meant to deliver you back conscious but I think I'll take you back without any limbs instead" The Dragon's Appearance "Uhhhh.....No." Atama said, as his blade started humming again. "That was impressive, actually. Now I see how you got your blade." The blade started heating up, and spark flew into the air. "You know what my blade is capable of doing?" Nora nodded. "Mokushiroku. your blade can start spinning something inside of it. It creates sparks, so it's a very helpful tool to Fire Magic users." Atama nodded. She smiled. "I have something for that." Atama'a eyes narrowed. Nora swings both of her hands in a circular motion, until the bottom of her hands met. At this point, her hands are fully outstretched, with only the middle finger of both hands bent. Atama seemed confused, as did Maria. "What are you doing?" Atama said, as he felt a drop of water on his head. Lookinmg up, he realized the, somehow, a storm had appeared over his head. Looking at Nora, she only smiled. "Rain puts out fire." Atama turned his blade off. "Fine. I'll fight with my blade!" He positioned himself, then flew at Nora, who had Chino-ame in a defensive position now. Meanwhile......... A man was resting in a tree. Normally, he wouldn't be, but he had seen group of Mages running around the forest, and decided to stay in the trees. He absently thought of things he needed to do. A blade rested on his hip, and it was pure white. Yawning, he decided to go to sleep, when he felt a huge amount of magical power. Turning his head towards he frowned. "Who could make such a racket?" He said, before leaping off the tree. He landed, quite softly, despite the height. Getting up, he brushed off his full length, two tailed, black coat. "Well, let's see what trouble I can get into." He said, as a small smile played on his lips. Back at the Unmei fight Atama flew back, and hit a tree. Hard. He coughed, and tried to gain the air that was knocked out back. Maria was currently fighting Nora, and they were quite ven. Atama couldn't believe how fast she had taken control. That's when maria was knocked back. Nora came to her, with Chino-ame on her neck. "Now, for the limb removal." Stomping on her leg, Nora brought up Chino-Ame. Then, she heard something. turning to her left, she saw a wave of black energy coming at her. Leaping back, it missed her. She looked at the area it was fired from, and she saw a man. He had shoulder length, black hair, and was wearing all black, including a long, blck, two tailed coat. His pure, blue eyes stared at her, as his hand rested on a pure white katana. Nora said, "Who are you?! Don't you know not to get involved in things that don't involve you." The man smiled slightly. "Oh, this does involve me. But first, allow me to introduce myself." The man bowed, before saying, quite simply, "I am Parius Chitose. The Black Dragon." News at the Top "What is taking Nora so long?" Kharlan sighed. "She should've found Maria and brought her back by now." "It's not that easy to find a single person with no information on their exact location." Lucian Crimea said with a shrug. "Maria Shields was heading towards us when I had Innith send Nora out to find her." Kharlan said, removing his shirt. Innith's face became red and she covered her face with her hands. "Maybe Maria decided to fight with Nora rather than quietly go along." Lucian suggested. "Maybe..." Kharlan said, sighing again. A knock on the door interrupted whatever the rest of Kharlan's sentence was. Innith ran over to the door and opened it enough for her to see who was on the other side. Some quick words were spoken and Innith nodded a few times before closing the door and turning to face the other three Co-Leaders of QuadDracoras. "Nora has made contact with Maria Shields..." Innith was about to say more when she remembered that Kharlan was half-naked and quickly covered her face with her hands again. "B-but there's been some complications." "Complications?" Lucian asked. "I-it seems that two more members of the Uma Ken have appeared as well." Innith replied. "Uma Ken?" Lucian repeated. "The Unmei no Ken." Kharlan corrected. "Who?" "The Chitoses." Innith replied. "Atama Chitose and Parius Chitose?" Kharlan and Lucian asked. Innith nodded. "Is this a good thing or a problem?" Lucian asked. Kharlan didn't answer because he had no idea if the appearance of two members of the enigmatic Chitose Family was going to make matters worse or improve their plans and goals. "It...it would be alright wouldn't it?" Innith hesitantly asked. With confusion in her fellow guild leader's eyes, she explained "They're...there are rumours that they're as strong as dragons. If...if Nora gets the chance to fight them then..." Understanding her reasoning, Kharlan agreed "Yeah...I suppose in one way or another it's a fairly good idea. But you know, Nora's on her own against Shields and in addition, she's fighting against two dragons at the same time...isn't that sort of a problem?" Absentmindedly wiping dust off of his shoulder, Lucian asked "So what do you suggest we should do? Send another general to rescue Nora?" "Naa, that'd be pointless. Nora's the strongest general we have. The only thing we could do is just chuck in Master." "And which master would that be?" Chuckling in an almost evil manner, Kharlan said "Well...it's a three way fight between four swordsmen and women. I think it's only appropriate if we chuck in another swordsman...say...Eternal?" For the first time since their meeting had started, the Grey Knight uttered a response "Hmm?" "Feel like going out for a little teleportation?" Kharlan asked while grinning. The Grey visored helmet continued staring in his direction before turning back to Lucian. Understanding the gesture, Lucian simply said "I'm gonna check out these dragons" and grabbed onto his fellow general's shoulder before disappearing in a flashy vortex. Left behind in the top floor of their guild, the Air Mage tried to make conversation with his fellow Guild Leader "So...are those wings-" "Yes Kharlan, they're real" "Ah...alright" 3, 2, 1000 In the middle of a thick forest, the air seemed to distort before being turned into a vortex, as if somebody had gotten the air itself and started spinning it. It then wrenched open, revealling the two Guild Leaders of QuadDracoras; Lucian and Eternal. Stepping out onto the rich soil, Lucian looked around before asking "Hey...isn't the guild like, a few meters away from where we are?" Drawing out his blade, the knight replied "...It would seem so..." Looking around with some hint of annoyance at this, Lucian asked once more "So...what, is Nora here or something?" Facing a direction which Lucian knew led to one of the many roads that their members used, the Knight mysteriously said "She's not alone" As if on cue, a flash of white flame mixed in with streaks of black clashed against a large wall of Earth. A few moments later hail started pouring from the sky, forcing Lucian to use his magic to prevent getting hit and from the Eternal's armour making noise. From their cover beneath the trees, the clash between the four sword users could be seen. Blindingly fast, it came to the point where it was no more than the sounds of metal clashing and sparks in mid-air to prove that the fight was on going. "We should really stop this before it reaches the guild and all..." Lucian suggested. Simply staring at the clash for a few more moments, Eternal nodded before teleporting once again. Cursing at his move, Lucian raced into the fight, determined to stop it before Eternal could end the life of an Unmei no Kenshi. ---- Swooping low, Nora drew a circle on the ground with her left hand, her right barely holding off one of her opponents. There were three of them and every few seconds it would switch between trying to kill them to teaming up with them to take one out. Right about now she really wished she had spent the time to make new techniques rather than just going on assassinations. Leaning backwards to avoid the slice from Maria, she heard Parius mutter "Second Seal, Give me the Blade of Angels" before being engulfed into a white light. Confusion was at its brink however, she had no time to care as straight after Atama's white flame started licking at the ground. "White-Flame Dragon Wave!" Swearing at the top of her lungs, Nora jumped behind Maria and grabbed her arm. Pointing it at the flame, Nora shouted out "Fast Forward!" as at the same time, Maria released a fierce jet of water, their efforts manaing to subdue the flame. Once the threat had been eliminated, the two then got about trying to hack one another with their blades, their arms still interlocked, preventing the usage of magic. Seeing the chance presented to them, the Chitoses ran up to the pair, Atama taking the bottom, Parius taking the top. Swinging their blades down, they were stopped by a thick armour that easily clashed against the blades. Jumping back, Parius swung his hand, yelling out "Death Scythe!". The arc travelled at an intense speed towards Eternal before a shout from the forest came about "Siren Shot!". A bundle of fire flew towards the arc, colliding with it and dispersing the energy into a minor shockwave. Confusion ran into the air as the 4 members of the Unmei no Kenshin stopped their movements. Underneath Maria, just a few seconds away from having a sword in her gut, Nora recognized her Guild Co-Leader; Eternal, grabbing Atama's arm, stopping it from clashing against his armour. And from the edge of the forest, Lucian casually walked out, as if he saw no danger in the current situation "Well Nora...you seem to be doing a delightful job. On the otherhand, it would seem as if there is a slight...complication in your current situation. Would you like to have some help?" Trying to push Shields off of her, Nora replied through gritted teeth "Oh...I would love that Lucian. For now, could you take care of those two over there? I'm a little bit busy with Maria over here" Her sword just a few centimetres away from piercing Nora's stomach, Maria sweetly replied "Oh please, me? How could I ever keep you busy?" "Who knows? Maybe...just maybe if you get off of me I could show you." "Oh? Well I'm awfully intrigued but I quite like this position I'm in right about now." Seeing the current stalemate, Parius snorted "...this is fairly ridiculous, what's stopping me from destroying all of you?" Turning to face Parius, Lucian merely said "Oh...nothing much" before lashing out with his right foot, hand planted on the ground so as to support himself. Parius jumped back into a hard surface. Looking up, he saw Eternal who had teleorted behind of him before being slammed by the unconscious body of Atama who had been knocked out by the sheer force of Eternal's iron grip. On the ground, with Atama's body on top of him, Eternal drove his blade into the ground, barely missing because of Parius' quick movement. Quickly getting up, Parius tried to attack the Knight bit was stopped as a streak of fire raced across in front of him. Turning his head, he saw Lucian with his knuckles still ablaze. Blowing the flame out, the Guild Co-Leader walked to Parius so that he was now flanked on both sides, with only a large tree trunk behind of him. "Well now...isn't this interesting? Two Guild Leaders of a guild that is trying to find the dragons of ancient times are now fighting against somebody who is called a Black Dragon...not quite Acnologia but it'll have to do" Lucian taunted. Gritting his teeth, Parius simply muttered "...great" before engaging in a fierce fight with the two leaders. With Maria attacking Nora, Atama injured and Pairus engaging against two mages of considerable strength, nobody would have been able to suspect what would come in the following hours... The Dragon Rears It's Ugly Head. Parius growled, as he dodged another attack from the two mages. "I've heard of you then. Looking for Dragons, eh? Well, sorry to disappoint, but I havn't called my self that name in years." He said, a small smile gracing his face. "However....." He said, standing straight. "I can always...Bring him here..." He said, pushin a lock of hair out of his eyes, which had gained a cold edge to them. "What do you mean by that?" Lucian asked. "Oh....You'll see, when and if I decide to pull the trigger. Now then. let's get this started!" He said, as a black blade appeared in his hand. "Third seal is broken. The Combined might of Darkness and Light is mine." As a massive release of Magical energy swarmed over Parius, the two Guild Leaders got into position. Parius appeared, in a swirl of dust that was kicked up by his transformation. His hair now had streaks of white through it, and his cloak was no longer ragged, instead ending in a white flame pattern. "Now then. where were we?" He asked, swinging Juuchi Yosamu around, while a smile was on his face. "Before that, I want to warn you. I can, and will get stronger for each Seal I decide to use. It's been years since I had to use this in a real battle. Consider yourselves lucky." He said, before creating a black orb in his hand, made of Death Magic. Throwing at Lucian, who dodged it, he appeared right next to Eternal. Kicking him in the side, which sent him flying, Parius engaged in a battle with Lucian. However, Parius didn't have the element of surprise like he did with Eternal. Lucian was able to block, or dodge almost all of his attacks, and vice versa. That is, until Lucian managed to get hit in, right on Parius's ribcage. Fealing the breath leave his body, he stepped back, gasping for air, as Lucian punched him again, this time with his knuckles ablaze. Parius felt them burn his skin, and got thrown back. Feeling himself slip into darkness, he heard Lucian begin to taunt him again. "So, this is all the power of the Black Dragon? Pitiful. I was somewhat looking forward to a ch-" "Shut it, you worthless bag of flesh." Lucian's eyes widened, when he saw Parius get back up. "You fool. you thought you were fighting me this entire time? HA! You truly are a bigger idiot than I thought." Parius looked directly at the man, and Lucian was amazed at the transormation of his eyes. They had a dragon's slit in them. "Oh, you did it now. I am the Black dragon. The man who has raized hundreds of villages, and killed thoudands. I get to add you both to my list now!" Chaos decends and the Castle Looms Nora and Maria had broken free of each other and were fiercely fighting each other and moving through the forest towards the QuadDracoras building. Atama was no where to be seens, but his magical presence told them he was still nearby. The sounds of the other fight, the one between Lucian, Eternal and Parius, drew closer then faded away then closer again leaving them unsure exactly where the other fight was. Maria stabbed Shiroizugaikotsu into her shadow infront of her. Nora was confused for a moment then swiped Chino-Ame infront of her, barely fast enough to block the White Blade from impaling her. "Sneak." Nora smirked. Maria smirked back and pulled her blade from the shadow, then she slashed the ground. "Rot Pit." As blades of rock and stone erupted from the ground, Nora used her Arc of Time to rot away the blades before they could strike. Again their blades clashed, sending sparks raining to the ground. One of the sparks caught and the forest quickly erupted into a wild fire. Though the forest was burning around them, the two swordswomen continued fighting and moving towards the QuadDracoras building. The castle-like building could be seen through the trees, smoke and numerous magical attacks. 'I've almost got her back to the guild.' Nora thought. 'At least that part of the job will be completed.' The sound of the gears on Mokushiroku cut through the crackling flames and the clash of blades. Maria and Nora froze, blades locked, and watched as the fire around them all seemed to be sucked towards where the noise seemed to be coming from. "Flame Tornado!" Atama shouted from the vortex of fire. Shortly after his voice split the air a massive tornado of fire began spinning towards Nora and Maria. "Clever." they said in chorus, refering to Atama's use of the wild fire and his blade so even less magic was needed to cast his spell. Taking a step back, Nora began to use her Arc of Time to clear the forest and turn it into a pile of rot however, as she put her foot down, it wasn't into a pile of wild grass rather, it was cleanly cut grass. Turning her head, she let out a small "...oh?" "Don't look away!" Maria yelled as she sliced at Nora, simultaneously blocking a strike from Atama. "Same can be said for you" Nora calmly replied in retaliation to the strike. Anticipating a strike from Atama, she ducked low but when nothing happened, she frowned and looked up. Rolling to the side, she was on one knee as she blocked an overhead strike from Maria. The clash held enough force that Maria's blade bounced off however, from above, Atama came flying down with both hands on his blade. Nora barely managed to block the strike however, a split second after they collided, Atama yelled out "Flame Crash!" sending a huge beam of fire at Nora. The smoke cleared and, in the middle of a circle of burnt earth was Nora on her knees, both arms crossed above her head with severe burns on both of them. As she ignored the pains in both her arms and watched Atama move onto Maria with a vicious combination of Flame attacks with several sword strikes, she began moving up the hill that he guild was situated upon. As she observed the fight while attempting to retreat, Nora reflected upon her situation On a hill...both my arms are freaking burnt to a crisp...and I don't see Lucian or Eternal anywhere...where the hell is Kharlan when you need him? As Nora progressively made her way up the hill, the attention of the two sword masters were diverted to her. Sending a spear of darkness and an arc of flame towards her location, Atama and Maria leapt at her, forcing Nora to sprint up the hill. Her arms completely scorched by Atama's attack, unless she got some kind of medical help it was unlikely she would be able to fight against two opponents. Within a matter of seconds, the three of them had managed to get to the top of the hill, with the QuadDracoras Guild Building within sight. In a frenzy to retreat, Nora stumbled upon her own foot. Seeing the opportunity, Maria rushed towards her and lined her blade up so that it would stab her heart. And behind the two was Atama. Seeing them placed in a single line, he charged up a large amount of magic before yelling out "Flame Dragon Wave!". From the tip of his hand an image of a Dragon grew out, before homing in a straight line towards the two swordswomen. The beam hit Maria in the back and with a cry she collpased on top of Nora. The beam continued before spreading out into a wide wave of fire that threatened to engulf the Guild building. From her position on the ground, Nora looked with despair as the fire surrounded the building. "...no..." "Hmm...well now this can get a tad bit dangerous now, what do you think?" "Me? uhh...well I really think you should help me put this out before it gets any worse and all..." Her eyes wide with surprise, she stared at the two figures walking out of the flames as if it was nothing at all. The fire raged on however, Nora knew that with the appearance of those two, the fire could be erased within a matter of seconds. Her wings fully spread out, Innith casually conjured a small orb of water before Kharlan slapped her hand "Hey, that's dangerous" "Shut up, I was about to put the fire out" "Oh? Then go ahead" Once again conjuring up an orb of water, Innith was about to send the orb to the fire before Kharlan slapped her hand again "What now?" Smirking, Kharlan replied "That's dangerous, you should leave the fancy stuff to me" The Four Leaders on the Battlefield Kharlan smirked, looking down at Nora and Maria briefly, he waved his arm as if dismissing someone and a massive gust of wind swept over the swordswomen infront of him. The wave of air could be seen moving across the ground towards the wildfire. The flames went out easily, as if a candle being blown out, and all that remained were charred and blackened trees that groaned in agony. "Where are Lucian and Eternal?" Kharlan asked casually, as if the feat he just performed was nothing more than a sneeze. "They were in the woods fighting the Black Dragon, Parius Chitose." Nora replied and began trying to push the body off of her. Maria had begun to stir. "I have brought Maria Shields, like you wanted." "I see that." Kharlan said. "A little worse for wear, but I believe that is due to the other Chitose." Kharlan turned his attention to Atama and the swordsman felt dread sweep over him like the wind. "I am amazed," Kharlan continued. "Maria is still alive and in one piece, yet she took a direct hit from the Chitose Family's famed Dragon Wave spell. Were you holding back?" "Why would I hold back? I've killed plenty in my time." Atama answered. "Then I suppose your power was exaggerated." Kharlan sighed, as if disappointed. "If your powers have been exaggerated, then I have no use for you." "Kharlan, can I test if his powers are exaggerated or not? I'll despose of him if they are and you won't have to dirty your hands." Innith asked. She was all but bouncing with anticipation, like a child hoping to get a piece of candy not to try and destroy another human being. "Sure." Kharlan replied with a small shrug. Innith giggled happily and shot off at Atama, grabbing him by his neck and continued on into the remains of the forest. Kharlan then turned his attention back to Nora and Maria, who were still on the ground. "Now, how long are you two going to just lay there?" ---- Teleporting once more, the air distorted to reveal Lucian somewhat clinging onto Eternal's helmet as they landed near the edge of the now completely charred forest. Heavily panting, the Fire Mage teased "Yeah see...this is why...we should train...rather than...going to the closest town...and fighting the strongest mage there..." Without replying, Eternal began walking, his armour making a "clunking" noise with every step taken. Raising a tired eyebrow, Lucian asked "What, too tired to argue?" "No...actually yes. I've almost run out of magic" "Oh dear" From behind of them, six lances made from darkness flew towards them, narrowly missing the two Guild Leaders. Sighing in irritation, Eternal grabbed Lucian before once again teleporting, venturing further away from the heart and closer towards the Guild Building. However, upon appearing at the intended location, Eternal collapsed, completely drained of his Magic. The last teleportation had cost him the last of his Magic reserves, as well as the last hope the two of them held in escaping the Black Dragon. From behind the pair, trees began to rapidly decay and eventually disappeared into ashes as Parius strode towards the pair. Groaning, Lucian uttered "Dragonlord's Shout of Crimea!" A large pillar of fire erupted from Lucian's right hand, exploding every few seconds wtih enough force to create tremours in the air. With a simple wave of his hand, Parius called out "Death Orb" before sending a ball composed entirely of Death Magic towards the pillar. Despite being smaller in size, it still vaporized the pillar, continuing towards Lucian. Cursing, he ducked out of the way, dragging Eternal with him, narrowly missing the orb's path which proceeded to quite literally destroy everything in it's path. Heavily panting, the pair attempted to face their opponent, literally overwhelmed by his bottomless reserves of Magic. Just as Parius was about to unleash another devastating attack, the trio were interrupted by a heavily injured Atama, dashing the opposite way he had gone just a few seconds before. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE THE ALMIGHTY QUEEN OF THE SEA" With an almost insane laugh, Innith dashed past the trio in a blitz, riding a coiling pillar of water that Eternal recognised as her Water Stream. An awkward silence passed by them as they heard Atama giving a yell almost resembling a scream, coupled with Innith's laughter. Scratching his neck, Lucian almost gave a yell as Eternal grabbed his arm, teleporting once more, this time managing to reappear next to Kharlan. Raising an eyebrow at their damaged state, he asked "So...how's the Black Dragon?" "Almost as strong as a Dragon" "..Almost?" "I've never fought one" "Ah ok. Well if you'll excuse me, I want to go fight this guy" Walking towards the forest, Kharlan wrapped the air around his fingers, generating the wind blades that had easily defeated Silas all those years ago. He had begun hearing tales of the reappearance of a person claiming to be the apprentice of Cocytus however, that thought would have to wait. Stepping outside of the now destroyed forest, Parius Chitose stood, his hair flying in the breeze like a lion's mane, a large blade resembling a great sword, only much larger and perhaps more threatening. Innith would probably return in a matter of minutes, meaning that Kharlan only had to hold his opponent off rather than try to outright defeat him. Smirking, he called out to the Chitose, saying in a confident voice "Ready to take on the Hawk?" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Continued in Destruction of the Dragon Lair. Category:NowiePark Category:Sidestories Category:The Parius